


Complaints

by noknockback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kenma complains to kuroo about the new first years, kuroo graduated and kenma's the captain now, there's some plot but it's mostly just kuroken cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma cuddle while Kenma complains about the new first years.(written for kuroken day 5/1/2017)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is written for kuroken day, just some random thing I based on a real life experience (more like I only saw it happen). Dedicated to Makks because you're awesome!! (EDIT: I edited it! XD)

Kuroo's lounging on the couch of his and Kenma's shared apartment, vaguely concentrating on the documentary that is on television in the background. He hums to himself absentmindedly, glancing at the clock that hangs on the wall above the television set. The time reads quarter past eight; his boyfriend should be back anytime soon.

He gets bored of sitting there and waiting while the narrator of the documentary goes on about something regarding reptiles. Kuroo stretches his arms in front of him, his muscles cramp from having sat there unmoving for so long, and reaches for the remote to switch the television off. The house goes silent with the absence of the documentary, unsettling Kuroo just a bit. Deciding that he can't stand the silence, the man fishes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his sea of songs, settling on one of Kenma's favourites and sets it on repeat; the song is the full version of an anime opening which Kenma likes.

 _yume no tsuzuki_  
_oikakete ita hazu nano ni_

He ambles to the kitchen while softly singing along to the lyrics of the song. Kuroo places his phone on the kitchen counter and begins to get out the necessities for a simple meal; a toasted sandwich. He plugs in the sandwich maker, then proceeds to place a slice of bread on it, adding a piece of cheese, slices of ham, chopped cherry tomatoes, and bits of cabbage, before ending it with another slice of bread. He then closes the sandwich maker and sets the timer, leaning back on the counter while waiting.

 _kono omoi wo_  
_keshite shimau niwa_  
_mada jinsei nagai deshou_

Kuroo mumbles the lyrics to the song (at least the parts he remembers), glancing at the clock again. It's been fifteen minutes since he last cast a glance at the clock; it's now half past eight. Kenma still isn't back yet and Kuroo's beginning to get worried. His boyfriend would always send him a text if he was going to be back late, but even that was rare, since Kenma always liked to hurry home from volleyball practice.

The black-haired man stands up from his position against the kitchen counter, turning his head to look at the front door. _Hm? There's an extra pair of shoes_ —oh!

A pair of arms suddenly wrap around Kuroo's side, and he feels his boyfriend bury his head into Kuroo's chest. Glancing down, his eyes meet the familiar pudding-head of his one and only Kenma. The older boy wraps his arms around the smaller, asking softly, "Since when did you get home?" Kenma removes his face from its position against Kuroo and mumbles, "Just now, but you were distracted so you didn't hear me come in."

Just as Kenma finishes speaking, the timer for the sandwich maker goes off. Kuroo rubs his boyfriend's head fondly, leaving his side for a moment to plate his sandwich, before returning. Kenma instantly latches on to the older boy, entwining their fingers together and leading them back to the living room, but not before Kuroo switches off the kitchen lights.

 _natsukashiku naru_  
_konna itami mo kangei jan_

The song continues to play in the background as Kuroo and Kenma flop down onto the couch. Kenma's still in his Nekoma jersey, the old 5 now replaced with an underlined 1. The smaller boy groans softly and leans into his boyfriend, mumbling out small, muffled complaints. Kuroo chuckles at Kenma warmly and gently places a hand on the other boy's back, softly inquiring, "The first years giving you trouble again?" Kenma's groan is enough of a reply for Kuroo, the boy finding Kuroo's other hand and clasping it tightly.

"The first years always depend on me for whatever they need just because I'm the captain," Kenma mumbles into Kuroo's shirt, drawing out a long, exasperated sigh. "And I'm the only setter on the team, too." The boy groans and buries his head even deeper in Kuroo's chest, deeply inhaling his familiar smell. Kenma tightens his grip around him, making the older boy laugh.

"Aw, don't worry," Kuroo reassures him soothingly, stroking the boy's back fondly. "You'll get the hang of it eventually. You always have Fukunaga and Yamamoto to help you out, so don't ever think you're alone, all right?" Kenma lifts his head up and nods at Kuroo. He scrunches up his face, his forehead creasing and his eyes crinkling together, and Kuroo's unable to stop himself from planting a quick kiss on the boy's nose. This takes Kenma by surprise; his eyes open suddenly and he pouts at Kuroo, once again hiding his head in the older boy's chest.

Kuroo laughs again, patting his boyfriend several times on the back, before saying, "C'mon, get up. We can share the sandwich I made." Kenma perks up at the sound of his boyfriend's food, and immediately gets up, his fingers still entwined with Kuroo's, and drags the boy towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> (note: the sandwich maker is basically this machine which you put bread on, fill it with things like cheese and ham, then put another slice of bread and close it, wait for it to toast the sandwich, and boom.)  
> (note2.0: the song used is Again, the fullmetal alchemist brotherhood opening 1)
> 
> I recently started at a new school, and, long story short, when we were having some ice breaker games with the seniors, I spotted two seniors doing fluffy things like entwine their fingers (not hold hands, only join their fingers) and lean into each other and basically act really, really close, so I shipped them aaaand boom here you go XD
> 
> (they're both girls by the way, which made it even cuter, though they're only friends)


End file.
